Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) is a multi-user version of Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM). Multiple access is achieved in OFDMA by assigning subsets of subcarriers to individual users. This can allow simultaneous transmission from several users at a low data rate. OFDMA can be employed in wireless network components, including carrier base stations (BS or NodeB) and in personal base stations, such as femtocells, picocells, etc. These personal base stations can also sometimes be referred to as evolved NodeB or eNodeB. These personal base stations, e.g., femtocells, are small base stations that are usually installed in indoor environments to improve the data rate areas of poorer coverage by NodeBs. Since personal base stations can be deployed in an ad hoc manner and share the same frequency bands, interference mitigation becomes a concern from a resource management position.
As growing numbers of users are wirelessly accessing systems such as the interne and cellular telephone systems, successful and efficient deployment of personal base stations can provide for improved wireless network performance by filling coverage gaps or augmenting deficient coverage areas. In this regard, dynamic resource management for OFDMA-based wireless network components can play a role in performance of these valuable network resources.